titan_foundationfandomcom-20200215-history
Titan-028
General Information Titan-028-1's nickname is the SkullCrawler. out of respect for the Skull island people, we will be referring to it as such. Skullcrawlers got their name from their skull-like heads and their crawling locomotions. Their true name is known but unspoken by the natives, and the name "Skullcrawler" was invented by Hank Marlow as he explained their history to Mason Weaver and James Conrad. Titan-028's nickname is the Skull Devil. However, the native people's name for it is Ramarak. Skullcrawlers are large reptilian creatures with only two long forelimbs and no hindlimbs, as well as long, prehensile, serpentine tails. They have long and slender, yet muscular, sturdy bodies. Several aspects of their appearance are noticeably skeletal, particularly their torsos and their heads. What appear to be the "eye sockets" of their skull-like heads are merely empty fenestrae: their real eyes are set much further back, with the fenestrae perhaps serving to distract enemies from their more vulnerable eyes and acting as heat-seeking sensory pits. The colors of their scales range from dark brown to dark green to a bone white color. Their heads closely resemble those of Mosasaurs such as Tylosaurus, and their jaws possess two rows of serrated, razor-sharp teeth. The Skullcrawlers have four digits in total of each hand, with the thumb being the smallest digit and the rest of the digits being larger and of the same size, and a prominent bony spike protrudes out of each of their elbows. The thorny, toothlike structures of their inner mouths somewhat resemble that of a leatherback turtle's. Additionally, they have long, prehensile triple-forked tongues that they can use to grab their prey. Appearences *1973 SkullCrawlers and Ramarak were first seen during the expedition to REDACTED. A Skullcrawler was first seen feasting on a dead Titan-007 specimen by Titan-033. Titan-033 was about to confront the creature when he was ambushed by a second one from behind. After a quick battle, Titan-033 ended up subduing and killing both Skullcrawlers by stuffing one's head into the ground, breaking its neck, and smashing the other's skull with a devastating stomp. Ramarak was awakened due to seismic explosives dropped onto Skull Island along with the rest of his kind. when Ramarak finally reached the rest of the crew in a marsh, Titan-033 appeared in time to stun it with a large boulder, enabling the crew to run to safety. The Skullcrawler then returned his focus to Titan-033, pouncing on him and gripping his throat with his jaws. Titan-033 and the Skullcrawler continued to brutally wrestle, pummel, and bite each other until the Skullcrawler threw Titan-033 into a shipwreck with his tail, where the ape became entangled in the chains. With Titan-033 subdued in the wreck, the Skullcrawler was about to kill him when he was fired upon by James Conrad and his companions. It then returned his focus to the humans and approached them, giving Titan-033 the chance to free himself from the chains. As he approached the crew once more, the monster's right eye was destroyed by a flare fired by Mason Weaver, and James Conrad lured him away from the crew on their boat. This allowed Titan-033 to use and swing the propeller of a wrecked ship at his adversary like a medieval flail, which caught the beast in the shoulder and allowed Titan-033 pull the the Skullcrawler back toward him and resume their fight. Titan-033 continued to wrestle the creature and threw him into the side of a cliff, causing Mason Weaver to fall into the water below. As the Skullcrawler continued to attack Titan-033, the ape uppercut him with the ship's propeller, slicing the monster's throat wide open and seemingly killing him. As Titan-033 saved Weaver from drowning, the Skullcrawler pounced at Kong once more. After coiling his tail around Titan-033, he wrapped his tongue around the ape's arm, pulling it down his gullet in an attempt to devour Mason Weaver as she's clutched in Titan-033's hand. After a brief struggle, Titan-033 tore out the creature's internal organs through his mouth, killing him instantly. Statistics Titan-028 Height: 490ft Length: 850ft Weight: 10,000 tons Titan-028-1 Height: 20-59ft Length: 40-129ft Abilities Agility and speed Skullcrawlers can run very quickly despite having only two legs, and their speed matches or surpasses that of an adult human. They can also make quick turns as well. Burrowing Being subterranean in nature, Skullcrawlers are capable of using their limbs to burrow deep into the earth. Durability and stamina Skullcrawlers are very durable, as they can withstand bullets from rifles and the searing heat of a flamethrower. The largest of the Skullcrawlers was only dazed when Titan-033 slammed his head with a boulder or smashed his face with a tree branch. They have incredible stamina, being able to stay in a full-fledged fight for several minutes even whilst being incredibly injured. Hunting Skullcrawlers are both solitary and pack hunters. One can kill a Sker Buffalo on its own, and they can cooperate to take down more powerful creatures such as Kong. Olfactory system Much like snakes, the Skullcrawlers' olfactory system allow them to sense hot-blooded lifeforms from miles away. Prehensile tail and tongue Skullcrawlers have prehensile tongues that they use to grab and quickly devour small prey, or for gripping large prey in combat. The tail of the Skullcrawler is heavily muscled and extremely powerful, which is evidenced when the largest Skullcrawler lifted and flung Titan-033 like a football across the marsh with his tail. As stated before, the tail is also for wrapping around large prey, possibly to latch onto them for balance or to constrict them. Strength As the apex predators of Skull Island, Skullcrawlers are fearsome and deadly in battle, using their jaws full of razor-sharp teeth as their primary weapons. They can hold their own against opponents like Titan-033, able to withstand the blows and pummeling of the ape. Their serpent-like tails are used for swatting, wrapping around, or throwing an opponent during combat. Weaknesses Heightened metabolism Skullcrawlers possess accelerated metabolism, which causes them to live in constant starvation. This is shown when the largest Skullcrawler ravenously tried to eat Mason Weaver, and refused to let go of Titan-033's arm. Titan-033 then turned his insatiable appetite against him, tearing out his tongue and other attached organs. Locomotion Having only two limbs to walk on, their stance is rather unstable and can easily be toppled. Tongue It is shown that Titan-033 can easily eviscerate Skullcrawlers by yanking out their tongues, which are connected to their internal organs. Vulnerable eyes The eyes of a Skullcrawler are one of its only weak points, as seen when Mason Weaver destroys one of the larger Skullcrawler's eyes with a flare gun. It is likely that the large eye-like sockets on the front of their faces serve as distractions from their real eyes which are set further back. They may also serve a function as heat-seeking pits.